Backwards from the Beginning
by dharkephoenyx
Summary: "First comes love, then comes marriage, then something about a baby carriage. You're getting the steps mixed up son." AU Finn & Rachel, Carole and everyone else along for the ride. T for Puck, Finn & Rachel's potty mouths.  Rating changed to be on the safe side.


**A/N: I've practically been living on the boards since I discovered the Glee fanfics and I've been having lotsa fun, so I thought I'd try my hand at it too. This came to me in a dream, and it took me just under two days to get it all out. It's un-beta'd so blame me for any spelling, grammar errors or whatever other mishaps you may come across in reading. I hope to do Finchel justice.. Oh! I've never been pregnant, so clearly I'm making this up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Ryan Murphy is one lucky man. But I do own Mason, and I'd be glad to share him with Finchel :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(April)<em>**

"Well?"

She looked at the little pink stick in her hands and slid down to the floor, folding her feet underneath her as she rested her head against the bathroom wall.

"What are you going to do?"

"I know I'm not going to do whatever it is you're thinking I should do." She frowned at her friend.

"Well, are you at least going to tell him?"

She sighed, "Should I?"

"Put yourself in his shoes, Rachel. Despite everything, would you not want to know you had a child out there somewhere? And don't expect _me_ to keep this a secret for too long. I work with the clown."

Santana crawled over to sit beside her, dropping the phone into her lap. Rachel nodded at her, grasping her fingers tightly then picked up the phone, searching for the number and dialling.

She squeezed Santana's fingers when the line clicked open.

"Um, hi. I'm calling for Finn please? Oh, hello. This is Rachel, Noah's cousin? Hi again. I'm good, thanks. Are you busy? No? Good. Ah, can you meet me for coffee?"

* * *

><p>She was gorgeous. Big brown eyes, smooth olive-toned skin and a dazzling smile. Although she wasn't doing much smiling right now. He hadn't seen her since that night at the bar, more than a month ago. Puck would've had his ass if he had gone near his baby cousin.<p>

He couldn't help staring at her though. The woman was beautiful. And amazing. And _talented_. With her voice and her tongue and her fingers…

Now, she was making him nervous.

"Rachel, is, um, everything alright?"

She sighed, looking up from the cup of chamomile tea she'd bought, she barely took two sips from the cup.

She met his eyes, face serious, her brows furrowed. "So, I, ah, I want to tell you something, but please, please, don't be mad at me," she breathed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(May)<em>**

She absolutely loved Carole and Kurt. The woman was an angel and the gregarious young man was like the sister she'd always wanted.

Truth be told, she was really nervous meeting Finn's family, especially his mother. And especially under these circumstances.

She sat at the dinner table with Finn, Carole, Kurt and Burt. If you didn't ask, you would never have known theirs was a blended family. Carole doted on both her sons and Burt and Finn laughed and chatted about football ("Finn was a quarterback in high school and college", Kurt stage whispered to her) like your typical father-son relationship.

"So, Rachel, what is it that you do dear?" Carole's smile was warm and easy and even though she was hesitant at the initial meeting, ("would you relax? My mother is very understanding and she won't bite your head off. If you need to worry, worry about Kurt, my brother will have you wrapped in silk and chiffon and around his little finger before you even know it." He'd smiled at her, his amber eyes twinkling and even though she knew nothing about this man, she believed him) the woman had been nothing but kind.

Rachel Berry glanced around the table and Kurt's sparkling glasz eyes were glued to her face. "I'm a music director. I write music, compose scores, stuff like that."

"That's nice." Carole nodded, smiling.

"Mom, you should hear her sing, it blew me away," Finn supplied, grinning over at her.

"Yea? Play any instruments?" Burt asked, his fingers steepled under his chin. He hadn't exactly warmed to her yet, but she wasn't surprised. Not everyone would like her.

"The piano. cello, though I'm not that good on the latter." She ducked her head and sipped at her water.

Usually she was used to the attention. Right now, not so much.

"Have we heard anything you might have worked on?" Burt asked again.

"_Dad._" Kurt and Finn said at the same time.

She blushed and smiled in spite of herself. "I'm not sure. Um, are you a fan of Broadway? I've worked on a few productions, the revivals of _Wicked_ and _Rent_. And I was in the studio last month working on a movie score,_ Raindrops in Paris,_" she said quietly.

"Oh! Kurt took me to see _Wicked_ the last time I was here! The music was good and that green lady was phenomenal," Carole gushed.

Rachel nodded, liking the woman more and more. She smiled. "Idina Menzel is fantastic. I've always wanted to be her when I was younger."

She ran her fingers over her water glass then looked up, catching Finn's smile. She needed to watch herself around the man; his smile made her heart beat much faster than she was used to.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at her, "Have _you_ ever performed on Broadway?"

She blushed, her skin flaming red at his question before nodding, smiling broadly. "For about 7 years. I was home-schooled for most of my childhood when I wasn't performing and I got accepted to Tisch when I was 17 but transferred to the Steinhardt School my sophomore year when I decided I'd have more fun creating music behind the scenes than working myself too hard on stage."

"Wow. That's kinda awesome, Rach. Puck never mentioned you used to perform." Finn's smile was blinding and she ducked her head again, trying to tell her racing heart to calm down.

She was about to reply but her stomach had other ideas and she hurriedly excused herself from the table, rushing towards the bathroom. Hot tears spilled over her cheeks as she gargled at the sink, reminding her that she wasn't _supposed_ to be happy and laughing.

Her life had literally been thrown in a 180-spin, and she wasn't entirely sure how she was going to get through the next few months.

She collapsed onto the bench inside the ladies' room, her head in her hands. Someone came in and sat beside her. Carole pulled her into her embrace, rubbing circles over her back to soothe her tears and all she could do was sniff that she was sorry, she was _very sorry_ and she didn't know what she was supposed to do now.

* * *

><p>"Well? Let me have it." Finn Hudson sighed, letting his head fall back onto the couch, his eyes closed and fully expecting a rant from his parents.<p>

They'd driven Rachel back to her house, with a promise that he'd call her soon. It was kinda awkward; should he hug her? Shake her hand? Pat her on the shoulder, what? Finally, he tugged her smaller body to him, gave her a light squeeze then let her go, waiting until she was inside before walking back to the car. His ears were red when he got in, ignoring his parents' glances in the rear-view mirror and trying not to throttle his brother as he snickered beside him.

Nobody said anything and he lifted his head to look around the room. His mother and stepfather were staring at him with matching confused looks and his stepbrother was tapping away at his cheek, a Cheshire grin spread on his face.

"Mom?" He always dreaded disappointing his mother and he had no idea what she was thinking right now.

"Hmmm?" She seemed to be seeing him for the first time and she blinked, tilting her head to the side.

"Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" She frowned.

"I don't know."

"You're 25 years old Finn. I don't need to be babying you." He flinched at her choice of words but said nothing. He glanced over at Burt, who was still watching him with steady eyes.

"You like her." It wasn't a question.

"I don't _know_ her."

"You knew her enough to jump into bed with her," Kurt said quietly from beside him. Carole levelled her stare at him and he held his hand up. "Sorry Mom."

His mother turned back to him. "What are you planning to do? She's going through with the pregnancy. She's Jewish and she doesn't believe in abortion."

"Adoption?" Kurt offered.

It was Carole who winced at that suggestion.

"I don't know," he said again.

"You like her," Burt said again. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then something about a baby carriage. You're getting the steps mixed up son."

Carole laughed, a happy sound as her eyes twinkled at her husband. She got up and tapped his nose then walked over to Finn. She grasped his chin, making him look up at her.

"I love you. And you're a smart man, despite your own doubts. Whatever you and Rachel choose to do, we'll support you, no matter what. But at the end of the day, you _both_ have to make that decision."

He nodded at her, a small smile on his face. She kissed his forehead and walked over to Kurt, doing the same.

"Get some sleep kiddo. You're on shift in the morning." Burt patted his sons on the back as he followed Carole towards the guest room, leaving him and Kurt alone in the living room.

"I like her. And I know she's scared. And I know you like her too. Carole does. And Dad, he just likes to worry at times. I'd have preferred you'd gotten to actually know her first_ before_ you knocked her up though. But you two will make the right choice," Kurt spoke up quietly.

Finn looked over at him. "Yea?"

Kurt nodded and stood up.

"I call dibs on your bedroom by the way." He waltzed away humming some song as Finn chuckled after him.

He looked over at his phone and sighed. He typed out a quick text to Rachel then got up to get blankets for the couch. As he settled in, his phone beeped with her reply.

_I'd love to see you tomorrow too, and yes, I believe we can._

* * *

><p>Rachel was surprisedly at ease after her dinner with Finn and his family. As she got ready for bed, she called her fathers, standing in front of her reflection in the mirror, stomach still flat and taut.<p>

"Star?"

"Hi Daddy." She heard him tell her other father to pick up the other receiver. "Hey there sweetie, how'd it go?"

"I think they liked me."

"What's not to like? You're adorable," her dad laughed.

"You're my father, you're supposed to say that," she huffed.

"Why were you worried that they wouldn't like you?" Her daddy asked.

"Gee. I get knocked up on a one night stand for their son, a guy I barely know and then I decide I'm gonna keep the baby. I'm surprised they were that accepting. Daddy, why aren't either _you_ upset with me?"

Her fathers chuckled. "You're not a child, or in high school Rachel. You made a mistake, us being upset isn't going to help you," her daddy replied gently.

"To be honest, sweetie, you're not one for trouble. You insisted on curfew when you were in college, you did all your homework and then some even though you were home-schooled and the one time you accidentally broke a toy at Toys R Us, you basically cried until we paid for the damages. I'm _happy_ you found some trouble for once."

"Hiram!"

"Dad!"

"What? Rachel, you've never exactly been a child. You're one of those old souls," her dad chuckled over the line. "It's like you were born, started singing and then went to college. Sometimes I do wonder if you performing so young for so long took away your childhood, you never got the chance to actually enjoy yourself," Hiram pointed out.

"And how is me getting pregnant at 24 a way to enjoy myself! I can't even drink!" She started crying.

"That's the hormones doing, right LeRoy?" Her dad spoke to his husband over the phone.

"Shut up, Hiram. That's not what your father meant, Star. We're simply saying, we're glad that you stepped out of your comfort zone for a change. Granted the bonus prize of a bundle of joy nine months later wasn't exactly what anyone expected but when you called me gushing over that boy,-"

"Gush? _I did no such thing!"_ She interrupted.

"Well what do you call singing his praises and muttering about freckles every five seconds if not gushing. From the way you were muttering you were practically in love with the man." Hiram laughed.

"Dad!" Rachel shrieked.

"Calm down Star, he's just teasing you," LeRoy chuckled. "As long as you're happy baby girl, we have no complaints. You've always had a good head on your shoulders, old soul and all. And I'm glad you're keeping my grandbaby, that way I won't have to worry if you're ever going to get married."

"Not you too Daddy!"

"And I can finally brag to my sister that I was a grandparent first." Hiram joined in.

"It's a wonder I haven't gone to therapy yet with you two as my parents," Rachel muttered.

Both men laughed.

"Rachel, sweetheart. Do what feels right to you. Talk to Finn, you have to figure out what to do together, but I know you'll make the right decision, for both of you. Right?"

"I guess."

"Good. Now, when do we get to meet him?" LeRoy prompted.

"I thought you said you wanted me to work this out with him?" Rachel asked.

"Of course we do," Hiram replied.

"If he ever meets you two he'd run for the hills and I'll be left raising this kid on my own," she deadpanned.

"Chip off the old block. Smartypants," her daddy laughed. "Get some sleep Star, we'll see you soon."

"I will. Love you Daddy. And you too Dad."

"We love you sweetheart. Take care of yourself, please?"

"Yes sirs." She blew them a kiss and hung up, sitting up in bed with her chin resting on her knees.

Her phone beeped from beside her and she grabbed it, peeking at the text.

_Hi beautiful. Can we meet for lunch tomorrow? I'm pretty scared right now but something tells me we can do this. How about you?_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(June)<em>**

Rachel's call greeted him as he stepped in his apartment about two weeks later.

"Hi."

"Hey Finn," she gushed.

"You OK? I just got in, was gonna jump in the shower and come over."

"Oh, yes. I'm good. Ah, my fathers are coming into town next week and want to meet you."

He froze.

Rachel had two dads, not a dad and a stepdad, but _two fathers_ who she grew up with, like at the same time. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, hitting his forehead when he realized she couldn't see him.

"Sure. Can't wait," he coughed. "When do you want me to come by?"

"OK. So, your schedule said you'd be free on Thursday after next, is that OK?" Her voice sounded small over the phone.

"That's fine, really," he laughed easily. "Do you still want me to come over tonight?"

"Yes, please!" She laughed, the hesitancy gone from her voice.

"Do you need anything? I mean, when the Chief's wife was pregnant she ate a lot of weird stuff like peanut butter and pickles and those books I read said you'd have cravings all sorts -,"

"Finn, stop, you're rambling," Rachel giggled.

"Oh. Sorry. Tell you what, I'm gonna jump in the shower. Text me everything you want and I'll stop and get it on my way over. Deal?"

She giggled girlishly and it tugged at something inside him.

"Deal," she breathed out before hanging up.

He stepped in the shower, his mind occupied by thoughts of Rachel Berry. He thought she was hot when Puck introduced his cousin that night at the bar. A spitfire packaged in something so small who wasted no time in putting Quinn in her place when she'd made some crack about her dressing like she was a hippie.

("I dress how I feel, Quinn. Free and comfortable and I'm sorry if you only feel like a slut since I can see pretty much see everything you're offering." She leaned over and whispered conspiratorially: "you're supposed to always leave something to the imagination."

His ex-girlfriend, who was now currently hanging on Puck's arm, scowled at her, green eyes flashing dangerously. He'd hid his snicker in his beer, meeting Santana's eyes as she did the same.)

She had had him wondering the whole night, his imagination running wild, breathy voice arguing gaily with her cousin and newfound friends about everything that came up, football, music, the weather, taxes.

She and Santana had done shots, screaming for more tequila as the bartender shouted it was time for karaoke.

She'd screamed and flew on stage, belting out Joan Jett and had the entire bar on their feet as he stared in awe, looking from Sam and Santana to the stage as Puck grinned, shaking his head as to how that much talent came from someone so small.

She was petite, small beside his large frame, but tucked neatly under his arms as they walked back towards his apartment.

She fit perfectly in his lap in the early hours of the morning. Tasting like lime and tequila, her sweet mouth attacking his, swirling her tongue inside his mouth, her small hands pulling his body closer to hers as she moved, all breathy sighs and moans. When the sun peeked through his curtains she was still moving beneath him as he coaxed prettier sounds from her throat, her body shuddering against him as she broke apart again, after so many times before.

He'd kissed the star inked onto her shoulder as she laid beside him, spent, her back to his chest, humming a song under her breath as she drifted off to sleep with a smile.

She was gone when he woke up later in the day, just a note with her number and a star besides her name. He'd called, gotten her voicemail and promised to call her back soon. The phone call he got from her the next time they spoke wasn't not what he expected; somehow he couldn't be happier about it now.

He got out of the shower and dressed, heading out to get Rachel's grapes and peanut butter crackers, caramel popcorn (she had quite the sweet tooth) and whatever other goodies she'd asked for to sate her cravings.

She called again as he was leaving the 7-Eleven near her apartment.

"Finn?"

"Yea, Rach?"

"I want Sour Patch kids," she mumbled reluctantly.

* * *

><p>The dinner with her father's didn't actually happen until a week after they were supposed to meet. The scheduled night of their dinner, when Rachel was just out of her first trimester, there was some big throw down at the studio where she worked – creative differences with the album producer and the client in question.<p>

"They don't even need me there. They just want me to choose sides, they're lucky I don't tell them which one of them is a bigger dick than the other," she grumbled over the phone.

He chuckled because she wasn't one for cursing (she glared at him for even saying 'shit') and she was adorable even when she wasn't trying.

"If you want an out, just call me and I'll come by and get you."

"You'll have to, if I don't tell you to come get me from jail instead."

"Calm down Rach, don't let them get you too worked up. Remember the baby," he said. He heard her breath hitch and she murmured _sorry._

They hadn't actually gone out since the night they met and when they had dinner with his parents. They spoke mostly over the phone (and he had gone with her to her second's doctor's appointment which was very much unlike the first one where he could barely sit still and his heart leapt into his mouth when her eyes met his when the doctor cheerily said, "yes, Ms. Berry, you're five weeks pregnant.")

He was OK with the late night and early morning phone calls when they talked about everything. Her laugh always gave him goosebumps and every time she said _our baby_ it did funny things to his heart.

They played cards on Sunday mornings when he didn't have to work and he always brought over grapes and bananas ("I swear all your kid wants to eat are frozen grapes, Finn.") and he'd knock on her sound door just to say hi. She'd tapped out a beat on top of her piano and berate him for not getting enough sleep ("Rach, I'm fire-fighter, sleep isn't exactly in the job description.") She'd touch her cheek for a kiss and tell him to go to sleep and more times than not, he ended up on her couch or the guest bedroom. They were becoming friends, if not something more.

This album she was working in kept her ridiculously busy so he rarely ever got to see her. He usually picked her up after she left the studio and dropped by with lunch or dinner depending on how his shift went and they'd end up sitting on the steps and eat, joking about her producers or Puck trying to maintain his 'status' even though Quinn practically had his balls in her purse.

("Isn't that weird for you?"

"Isn't what weird?"

"Seeing my cousin dating your ex?"

He'd shaken his head and shrugged. "No, why would it? We barely dated for a month and I'm pretty sure she wasn't that interested in me since she ended up sleeping with Puck before _we_ even hooked up."

She'd wrinkled her nose and then burst out laughing. "I cannot believe you let my cousin steal such a beautiful girl from you. And he has _no_ game. I grew up with him."

"Kinda glad she moved on from me. Since I was able to meet you. And you're ten times more beautiful than Quinn, no question there," he'd grinned. "And I'm happy. Despite our current situation."

Her eyes sparkled and she nodded, biting into her pretzel as she averted her gaze, trying to hide her smile.)

"Alright. I'm heading out. I should be ready to leave by 8pm. I don't want to stay there a minute later. I'm afraid if I do, they'll either drive me crazy or make me quit," she breathed over the line.

"OK. Be careful please. And call me if anything?"

"Gotcha sir. Over and out," she laughed and hung up.

He spent the rest of the night watching the clock and chatting to Puck online as they played COD against Sam and Finn & Sam's housemate from college, Artie, and ignoring Puck calling him a pussy for the millionth time because he was waiting on Rachel instead of going out with him to the bar on a rare Friday night off.

"And where's Quinn?" Sam asked.

"What about Quinn? Fuck, Finn_! Behind you_!"

"Got him. On your six, dude! She give you your balls back yet?"

"Motherfucker! _Artie!_ You shot me!" Puck snarled.

His cell phone started ringing interrupting Puck's tirade and he lunged for it, tugging his headphones off.

"Yea?"

"Huddy?"

"Chang, what's up my man? What's with the sirens?"

"Listen. Ah, I'm heading out to go pick up your girl."

He froze. "Rachel?"

"Yea, a 911 just came in from her studio in Yonkers about a pregnant woman fainting."

"Jesus Christ." He hung his head, pressing his hand over his eyes.

"Where're you now?" he jumped up from the couch, his controller and headphones falling to the floor. He found his keys and yanked the door open then slammed it behind him in his haste to leave.

"Just meet us at Mt. VH. I'm at her studio now. The time you get over here we'll be on our way back; I promise I'll take care of her bro."

He jumped in his truck, pounding the steering wheel in frustration as he peeled out of his parking lot. He needed to call someone. Next of kin. _Fuck_! He didn't know her parent's number. (It occurred to him that he should probably had have some way of getting in touch with his girlfriend's parents if the need ever arose, like right fucking now. But was she his girlfriend? They'd never really discussed it. And it felt wrong calling her his baby's mother.

Puck.

He should call her cousin.

"Hey asshole! You left me here for Sam and Artie to wipe the floor with my ass. Thank you very fucking much," the man snarled.

"Not the time for your bullshit Puckerman," he growled. "They're taking Rachel to Mt. VH. Can you meet me there before I freak the fuck out?"

"Shit! The fuck happened, man?" He heard Puck's door slam as he ran to his car.

"I don't know but if one of those assholes at the studio had anything to do with it you may need to bail me out."

"I'm on my way Huddy. Relax."

He hung up on Puck and called his brother, very much aware he was probably breaking several traffic rules and completely not giving a fuck.

"Kurt." He cut him off as soon as the line picked up. "Can you meet me at Mt. Vernon Hospital? Like, right now?"

"Yea, why, what's wrong? _Blaine, we need to go_!"

"Rachel fainted. Just meet me there please?"

"We're on the way, Finn."

The ambulance had probably gotten there by now and he floored it as soon as he turned onto the street to the hospital. He barely threw the truck in park before throwing the door open near emergency, running up the ramp to the nurse's station.

The nurse on duty, Mercedes, he recognized, _thank God she knew him_ because the minute he blurted out Rachel's name she pointed down the hallway and then throwing out _Room 115! _after him. He ran down the hallway searching for the room, calming down somewhat when he heard her very loudly demanding they let her go.

Mike and the doctor - Rutherford, he realized, where in the room with her and her face literally lit up as soon as she saw him.

"Finn!"

He clapped Mike on the back and nodded to Dr. Rutherford as he walked over to her sitting on the small bed. His eyes searched her body for any bruises or cuts as she clasped his hands in hers, pulling him into her. She smelled like strawberries and sunny summer days and _Rachel_ as she pressed her face into his shirt.

"She's fine Huddy, minus a bump on the side of her head when she fell." Mike nodded at him. He reached his hands up and bent over, kissing both sides of her head, pulling away slightly to look down at her, warm chocolate-coloured eyes staring up at him.

"I don't want them to stick me, Finn," she whispered, blinking tears from her lashes. Conversations from a late night several weeks ago reminded him that Rachel hated needles. (This from the woman who has three tattoos.)

He turned to Rutherford.

"She fainted. Mike tells me she's three month's pregnant?" He nodded at the doctor, stroking her hair softly as she buried her face in his chest again. From the corner of his eye he saw Puck strolling in, his face hard, barely nodding at the other men in the room.

"Berry?"

Rachel peeked out from under Finn's arm, smiling tightly. His stern face broke at her smile and he nodded, seeming to breathe easier at that.

"Maybe it's only stress, but I just want to take some blood and get some fluids in her. She didn't fall down too hard, but we can still do an ultrasound if you'd like."

"Rach?" He pulls away and looks down at her. "We just want to make sure you and the baby are alright. Good?" He smiled at her.

"I really hate needles." She glared at the needle in Rutherford's hand but nodded, her fingers still tangled in his shirt. He tried to step away as the doctor came closer but she wouldn't let him move.

"No, no, no. You stay right here. If I'm in pain, so will you."

He glared at Puck when he snickered, Mike's shoulders shaking in laughter.

She held out her hand as Rutherford did what he needed, squeezing Finn's fingers as he secured the IV drip.

"Can you lay back for me?" Rutherford asked. "Just get comfortable. I'll go get the gel and the machine."

She turned back to Finn when the doctor walked out with Mike and Puck came to stand on the other side of her.

"Quit scaring me Berry. It was funny in grade school, not so much now," he muttered. She looked up at him and sighed, pressing her head back into the pillows.

"It's that stupid producer. I swear if he doesn't make up his mind, I'm pulling out of this project and finding another one. He really gets on my nerves."

"Hmmph. Don't like when the tables are turned, eh?"

Rachel glared at him. "Go away Noah."

He laughed. "Get some rest cuz, I'm gonna go call Uncle Hiram. He'll have my ass for this, I know."

She watched him leave then turned to Finn. "Are you alright?"

"Me? I'm fine. You're the one lying in a hospital bed. Are you sure you're alright? I told you to call me if anything."

"I'm sorry. Those idiots kept yapping and giving me a very bad headache."

"Want me to go down there and rough them up?" He grinned.

She laughed. "Pretty please?"

Rutherford came back in pushing the ultrasound machine. "You know the drill right? It's gonna feel a bit cold, but it'll be over before you know it."

She smiled and nodded, threading her fingers through Finn's.

The baby was alright. The little dot on the screen had a steady heartbeat and was perfectly fine at just over 12 weeks.

"Want a picture?"

"Yes," she breathed softly. She was clutching Finn's fingers and he couldn't really talk because _how awesome was that? _A little human, part Rachel and part him.

"Sure. I'll print this out for you and go get your files from the front desk. I know you don't want to, but I'm gonna make you stay the night. Just to keep an eye on your blood pressure and stress levels, alright?"

She nodded and Rutherford smiled, walking out. She turned to Finn and pouted, frowning because she had to stay the night in the hospital. She hated hospitals.

"Finn," she whispered as he wiped the ickiness from her stomach.

"Hmm?"

"I want frozen grapes."

He chuckled, tossing the paper towels into the trash and pulling her shirt down. "There's some in my freezer. I'll buy more for you on the way home. I'm sorry you have to spend the night." She nodded and grabbed his shirt, tugging his face down to hers, kissing him sweetly.

He pulled away from her, rubbing his thumb over her cheek.

"Will you stay?" She asked shyly.

"Of course."

She kissed his thumb as thanks.

"I was scared, Rach. When Mike called and told me you had fainted, I was really scared," he whispered.

She searched his eyes, her hand wrapping around his palm, pressing it to her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

"No. No, no babe. You don't have to apologize for anything. But maybe we need to start taking better care of you. I don't want this to happen again."

She raised an eyebrow and blinked up at him, but nodded.

"Can we tell the producer to kiss your ass? Is there another project, with as little stress as possible that you can work on for the next few months?"

He pulled her lip from where she was biting it between her teeth and she snorted in laughter, her nose crinkling adorably.

She turned her face to kiss his palm and sighed. "I really didn't want to change anything about my schedule, but there are some song writing projects I've been presented with. I could work on those."

He nodded and pressed his lips to her forehead again.

"Thank you sweetheart."

"Berry." Puck came back in.

"You wanna tell me how it is that you fainting is my fault? Uncle Hiram just about ripped me a new one. Holy fuck." He dropped onto the chair beside her bed, angrily crossing his arms over his chest.

Finn laughed in spite of the situation.

"Oh, you don't laugh Hudson. They're on their way here." Puck grinned evilly.

Finn looked down at Rachel and froze. She tried to give him a reassuring smile but all he could think of was that _Rachel had two fucking dads!_

* * *

><p><strong><em>(August)<em>**

Lunch with Kurt and Carole was always hilarious. Every time they met up they'd have some funny story about Finn growing up and Carole had even given her one of Finn's baby albums the last time she had come over for dinner.

She was grateful for the woman, her own mother was non-existent and Santana and Brittany weren't exactly nurturing as friends. At least Kurt lived in New York; Carole only every visited over couple of months. Her fathers had liked Finn, ("My, Rachel, he's a good looking fellow. This is an extreme improvement from Jesse whats-his-face." Hiram had said, pulling her aside in her kitchen.

"Daddy! Please don't embarrass me."

"No dear, I'll leave that up to your dad." He'd winked and walked back to the living room where Finn sat looking like a deer caught between two high-glare lights.)

Right now Kurt was telling them about this teddy bear Finn had had as a child, one he used to take everywhere with him. She loved these stories, she didn't have that traditional a childhood to draw on so every story Carole and Kurt shared she filed away eagerly.

"Is that the brown one with both eyes missing and a partially chewed ear?" Carole asked.

Kurt nodded. "When we were 16 I tried to give his room a makeover, intending to toss it and he refused, throwing a fit when I put it in the discard pile." Kurt wrinkled his nose; Rachel giggled at the look.

"He wouldn't have. Chris gave that to him; he slept, ate, and lived with that bear. I could only wash it when he was asleep," Carole sighed.

"Chris?" Rachel asked.

"Christopher. Finn's birth father."

"Oh. He told me about him." She reached over to pat the older woman's hand. "I'm sorry he never got to meet him. To know the beautiful man Finn grew up to be."

Carole brushed tears away. "Thank you sweetheart. He'd have loved you, you know."

Rachel frowned. "How so? I practically guilted his son into being with me."

Kurt barked out a laugh. "Honey, that man is practically head over heels in love with you. How can you not see that? I know he's as stubborn as night turns into day, but believe me, you can't _make_ Finn do anything he doesn't _want_ to do."

"Where _is_ Finn?"

Rachel shrugged. "I know he's off shift today. She checked her watch. "He's probably home sleeping by now."

"Your place or his?" Kurt grinned.

Rachel blushed, flicking her eyes quickly to see Carole's amused face and back to Kurt. He looked behind her and waved. She turned behind her to see Finn walking towards them with a man with curly black hair and a wide grin. Finn beamed when he met her eyes and her breath caught when he gave her that lopsided smile.

She'd always thought he was attractive. She'd caught herself on more on one occasion just looking at him. Especially on those nights when he stayed at her house.

He was tall; she loved that about him, confident in his stride, messy hair falling over his forehead, with freckles smattered across the bridge of his nose. He had the most adorable smile, dimples in both cheeks and the three birthmarks on his lower jaw kept her entertained on those nights she woke up beside him when he hadn't shaved in a while. Like today, as he bent and greeted her, brushing his lips against her cheek, the scruff on his jaw made her skin tingle and she bit her lip as she looked up at him.

Kurt snorted and covered it up with a cough, pulling his water to his lips, his eyes sparkling as he winked at her.

"You look beautiful," Finn whispered, pressing his lips to her cheek again as he pulled her up. He'd taken to hugging her often, his large hands rubbing against her small belly, stars in his eyes as he looked at her.

The raven haired man standing beside them cleared his throat, smiling broadly. He nudged Finn with an elbow, grinning as he looked at her.

"Rachel, meet Blaine, Kurt's boyfriend. Blaine, this is my Rachel." His eyes softened as he looked at her and she forced herself to pull her eyes away from his and look over at the man practically bouncing on his heels.

"Blaine. Nice to meet you."

Blaine shook her hands, his smile getting impossibly wider. "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I practically LOVED you in _'Ragtime'._ I was really looking forward to seeing you perform in _'Spring Awakening'_ and was disappointed to hear you'd left the stage for school. Your voice is outstanding."

She blinked away tears, chalking it up to hormones and gripped tightly onto Finn's hand.

"Thanks." She cleared her throat. "Thank you. I'm glad someone missed me from the stage. I've had quite the reputation of being a diva at times, it became too much to ignore the naysayers."

Blaine nodded. "People are always threatened by talent they can't understand. Narrow-mindedness is just another symptom of their jealousy."

She laughed and brushed away her tears. "Kurt's very lucky. Flattery will get you everywhere." She winked at him, allowing Finn to help her sit down.

Blaine walked around and kissed Carole on the cheek and sat on the other side of Kurt, kissing him softly in greeting. Finn sat beside her, pulling his chair closer to her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Everything alright?" He asked quietly, searching her eyes. She nodded and laughed lightly. "It's hormones. You need to get used to it." She smiled and caressed his cheek, touching the birthmarks on his jaw. She caught Carole's eye as she turned, and the woman nodded to her, sweeping her eyes briefly around the table with a soft smile on her face.

"So," Kurt said, interrupting the silence, "do we know the sex of my future fashion model?"

Rachel looked over at Finn and tilted her head. "We don't want to know," Finn replied. "One, so you don't go overboard on clothes and toys for my kid, and two because we'd prefer the surprise."

"We?" She raised an eyebrow.

Finn grinned cheekily at her. "Fine. _I_ don't want to know yet."

"As long as my baby is healthy with all ten fingers and toes, I'm happy."

"But don't you want a boy or girl?" Kurt asked.

"What other choice is there?" Finn laughed. He pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "You just want to go shopping. You and Mom."

"It's my first grandchild. Of course I want to know what you're having. Shopping has nothing to do with it!" Carole protested.

Rachel laughed at their easy banter. She had this with her fathers, the easy rapport, the teasing. She never really missed having a mother before. She had her dads, Noah, Santana, her aunt and cousin and her music.

She'd felt left out when she was younger, working on Broadway didn't guarantee friends, but she had kept herself busy, excelling at her craft and school and happily made her decision to go to college early. But as much as she loved the stage, she loved the music more, creating, designing and fine-tuning the beauty that was sound and volume. For so long that was her life.

Six years later her cousin forces her out of the house and her life changed. She didn't go out looking for love, Jesse had tried and failed to win her heart, Santana had given up her quest with endless blind dates and she buried herself in work to ignore the fact that maybe she wouldn't find love anytime soon.

("C'mon Berry. You can't use the flu as an excuse not to go out tonight. I spent the past week feeding you chicken soup while Santana played nurse. If I have to drag you out of this house tonight, so help me I will."

"I'm with him on this one Berry; you're turning into the colours of the walls."

"My walls are blue Santana."

"Well, duh."

"Fine. If tonight sucks, you both leave me alone for a month." She narrowed her eyes, wiggling her fingers between the two of them.

"Deal." Both Santana and Puck agreed, their fingers crossed behind their backs.)

But add one 6'3" hunk of a man with whiskey-coloured eyes, several shots of tequila, too many bottles of beer and Joan Jett's timeless classic, she'd let loose all her hang ups and worries and rock and rolled with Finn until the sun peeked through his curtains.

She'd woken up with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his warm breath tickling her ear. She'd turned to face him and Michelangelo would've killed to claim this face for one of his masterpieces. She didn't do one night stands, and Finn didn't strike her as the kind of person who did. Her career kept her busy, in studio at nights when the sun had long retreated from the sky or in her music room in the basement where she'd work until her own masterpieces were complete.

She wanted to see him again. She'd left her number on the pillow beside him and slipped out, eager for his call. She'd made it all the way home, still giddy on her memories of last night and even after her father's teasing she was still in cloud nine.

Leave it to fate to screw everything up.

Cue nausea, constant tiredness and that weird craving for frozen grapes. She worked odd hours, and never worried about missed periods, but only Santana had that much of a vested interest in changes in her body to drag her to the pharmacy. Not getting Puck to kill Finn or arrest him on some stupid charge was another battle she had to overcome before she told the man in question.

"Rachel." She turned her eyes to Finn, frowning as he looked at her. "Hmm?"

"I asked if you wanted a cheese Danish before we go. Kurt and Mom want to go to the movies with Blaine, I was gonna head home and get some sleep. Are you alright?"

She nodded, pressing her lips together. "That cheese Danish sounds lovely, can I get two, please? And so does a nap. Kurt dragged me to a million stores before we met Carole for lunch, and then she dragged me to a million more." She glared playfully at them. "I'll sleep with you."

"You already did that," Kurt muttered cheekily.

"Kurt!" Carole chastised.

Finn threw his napkin at his brother as Blaine laughed at them. Blushing prettily, Rachel buried her face into Finn's shoulder, feeling his arm circle her waist.

"Kurt, I'm going to hurt you. Just watch."

Before they got up to walk towards their cars, pomegranate juice ended up on Kurt's shirt, and neither Finn nor Rachel would fess up to the mishap. Carole and Blaine linked hands as they gathered up the million bags for Rachel and pranced off towards the car.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(September)<em>**

She was curled up on the floor when he got to her place at around 11 that night. He stood in her doorway trying to figure out exactly why she was on the floor before he saw movement from the corner of his eye. Mason was standing at the corner of the sofa, silently watching him.

When Rachel had complained about the many late nights he ended up working at the firehouse, he'd suggested that probably one of her fathers should come stay with her, ("no Finn, both my fathers still work, in Connecticut. It's too long a drive.") Or have his mother come up, she'd beamed at the idea, ("no, I can't let Carole come up here just because I'm feeling lonely. I'll be fine.") He'd thrown out other ideas but it was Kurt who suggested she get a dog. She'd looked from Kurt to him, the biggest smile spreading across her face before squealing in joy and running to hug him. It wasn't his idea but as long as she kept looking that radiant, he wasn't going to say otherwise.

Puck had dragged her and Kurt to a pet store three blocks down ("I can still walk Noah, being pregnant is not a disability," she'd huffed when Puck opened the car door for her) and between the three of them Rachel had come home a puppy that was almost to her knees.

That was three weeks ago, now Mason stood looking at Finn and whilst he loved dogs and they usually liked him, Mason was more protective of Rachel than he or even Puck, pink collar and all, ("He's my dog Finn, a pink collar won't hurt him.")

He stepped in and closed the door behind him. "Hey boy."

Mason looked at him and turned away, settling back on the floor a couple feet from where Rachel lay sleeping, her hands curled under her chin, dark hair flowing over the cushion under her head.

He kicked of his shoes, shed his jacket and bent down to pick her up, his heart warming as she practically purred against him.

"Finn?"

"Hey, honey. Uh, why were you sleeping on the floor?" He asked, tucking her close to his chest as he moved to her bedroom.

"Noises, I heard noises in the back and Mason was laying on the floor so I just laid beside him. Felt safer," she muttered sleepily.

He nodded, chuckling and set her on the bed, pulling the sheets down. "Alright. I'm gonna go have a shower. Go back to sleep."

"M'kay." She reached up and pressed her lips against his cheek and turned onto her side, wrapping her hands around her 7-month belly.

His eyes lingered on her as he walked to the bathroom, quickly showering and getting dressed. He was tired, but not sleepy so he went back to the living room, turning on the TV to some game before going to the kitchen.

He stood in front of the open fridge, scratching his jaw as he tried to figure out what to eat. He needed to buy more grapes; Rachel loved eating them frozen and they were almost out of almond milk. He picked up the jars of peanut butter and guava jelly and stood at the counter, making himself a sandwich and another one in case he was still hungry.

Mason padded into the kitchen and sat down beside his water bowl and dish, his head cocked to the side as he watched Finn eat.

"You're hungry too? There's still food and water in both your bowls."

The puppy cast a glance at his bowl then back to the sandwich in Finn's hand.

"Really? You want junk food? I'm not sure I'm in the mood for a Rachel rant for giving you peanut butter. _Can_ you even eat peanut butter?"

Mason rubbed his paw over his nose, giving Finn an unimpeachable look. He sighed, tearing off a piece of the sandwich and offering it to Mason who took it from his fingers greedily. "Alright, I guess I'll be sneaking you a lot more junk food from now on," he laughed.

"I don't think I've ever had a PB&J sandwich."

He looked up to see Rachel standing in the doorway, her fingers clasped over her stomach.

"Hey."

She smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaning her hip against the island beside him. "You gave Mason junk food."

Finn laughed and shrugged. "Yea, babe. Dog food and vitamins does not a very happy dog make."

She hit him on the shoulder and he laughed louder, squeezing her hip playfully.

"How's it you've never had peanut butter and jelly before? Were you never a kid?" He grinned.

She shrugged. "My fathers were all about proper eating habits and the like. I was actually one of the kids who loved eating her vegetables."

Finn wrinkled his nose. "You sound like Kurt. My mother had to force me to eat my carrots. I used to throw them in Kurt's plate when she wasn't looking."

Rachel laughed heartily, her hand on her belly. "I'm hoping your son or daughter actually likes their vegetables."

He blushed, ducking his head to his plate. "I'd prefer if they'd _prefer_ peanut butter and jelly over peas and carrots," he joked.

"Finn!" Rachel smacked him again.

It was getting easier to be with her. He learned something new about her every day and nothing she said or did really surprised him anymore. His mother loved her and she and his brother were best of friends who talked practically every day, especially about the baby and clothes.

"Alright, alright. Let's hope they like both their veggies and PB&J." He rubbed his hand over hers. "So how about we give mommy some junk food?" He pushed his plate over to her. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Rach. Live a little." He winked. He got up and went back to the fridge for the rest of her almond milk and some more frozen grapes. He turned back to her, she was perched on the chair nibbling at the sandwich. He put the glass and bowl in front of her.

"Well?"

She looked at him, a smile tugging at her mouth. "I think a part of my life was missing. This is heavenly," she moaned.

He chuckled and eyed the empty plate, he was still hungry. And Mason was still giving him puppy dog eyes. He leaned down and kissed the peanut butter off the corner of her mouth. "I'll make some more."

"Yes please," She smiled, leaning down to scratch behind Mason's ears.

He stood at the table making more sandwiches when she called to him softly.

"Hmm?" He looked over at her.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

She shrugged, one hand rubbing her stomach and the other playing with the fur on Mason's chin. "Just, thanks."

Even with bedhead and wearing one of his FDNY t-shirts she was practically glowing.

He knew she wasn't actually thanking him for her sandwich, but he understood where she was coming from.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(November)<em>**

She'd had a particularly long day. The sound mixer at the studio was having problems with two of the compositions she'd submitted and they sounded dreadful when she listened to them in her lab. The bass was off and the piano sounded like tin tapping together. She couldn't actually go into the studio until tomorrow so she threw the tapes aside and padded to bed.

She tried falling asleep but couldn't get comfortable. Her feet hurt, her hands hurt, her back hurt, even her ears hurt. She wanted to succumb to the sandman for at least four hours of rest but her body resisted. She was achy all day.

Finn was busy. He had another 72 shift at the firehouse, Santana was working with him and Noah was on patrol. Kurt had taken his parents out to a fashion show he was working on.

She glanced at the clock on the table beside the bed. 2:33am.

She sighed and turned on her other side, humming 'Defying Gravity' to the darkness, her fingers dragging lazily over her swollen stomach.

She winced as the baby kicked again, her fingers rubbing at the spot.

"Calm down baby, mommy wants to sleep," she whispered, humming again. Another kick, harder this time and she sat up on her elbow, pressing her hand to her belly. Her back hurt worse when she moved and she bit her lip against the pain. Her eyes flew to the calendar on her phone, she wasn't due for another two and a half weeks.

She looked down at her belly again, she was already huge (Finn wasn't exactly average-sized and Carole had mentioned that he wasn't _exactly_ a small baby) but she'd read enough books to know most babies never usually came on their due date. She started counting the minutes and seconds.

She grabbed her phone again, dialling Finn's cell.

_It's Hudson. Leave it at the beep._

Crap. She would call Santana but chances were if she couldn't get Finn, she wouldn't get her.

_It's the Puckasaurus. I'm busy. Do it at the beep. _She lucked out with Noah too.

She winced at another contraction and cried out in the darkness when she felt wetness between her legs.

Breathe. Just, breathe. She called 911 and stammered out that she was pretty sure she was in labour and needed an ambulance now, _now, NOW GODAMNIT! _From the foot of her bed Mason started yipping.

She tried Carole's phone and was grateful when someone answered.

"Yea?"

"Carole!"

"No, it's Burt. Who's this?" He answered groggily.

"It's Rachel." She breathed through the pain, swallowing a curse as another contraction hit. "The baby's coming!"

"Shit!" He dropped the phone and she could hear him trying to rouse Carole, freaking out by the second.

Lamaze classes sucked balls for all she knew. It hurt, and no matter how much breathing she did, it still fucking hurt.

"Rachel? Sweetie?" Carole's voice came through the phone she had clasped in a death grip in her hand.

"Uh huh."

"How far along are your contractions? _Kurt, get up! And call your brother!_"

Rachel breathed through her mouth as she watched the clock beside her, waiting for the next one. Carole was on the other end shouting at the men to get out of the house when her fingers dug into the pillow beside her. "Less than seven minutes a part."

She heard the telltale signs of an ambulance outside her window and tried to stand up, pushing herself up with one hand to move towards the front of the house. She made it as far as the piano, one hand on Mason's collar before someone started knocking on her door. "Ma'am? Someone called for an ambulance?"

"Yes!" She grimaced, taking smaller steps towards the door. Mason shouldered her weight, woofing lightly at her.

"Carole?"

"Yes honey. We're on our way there now."

Rachel made the few steps forward, unlocking and dropping her forehead onto the open door. Mason growled lowly at the two men standing outside the door and they stepped back._ "Down Mason!"_

"'S fucking hurts." She grunted to the EMT. Carole laughed on the other end of the phone.

"Are you alone, ma'am?"

She nodded. "My mother's on the way over."

She froze as she realized what she'd said, daring to breathe again as the man held his hand out to her, grasping her elbow with the other. She gripped the phone tighter to her ear as Carole shouted that they were at the corner.

"Somebody needs to get this fucking baby out of me right now!" She wailed as the EMT led her down the steps.

_:::_

She was lying in bed when Finn arrived some twenty minutes later to see Carole was sitting in the chair beside her. He rushed in, stopping at the foot of her bed as he looked at her.

"Hey."

Rachel smiled at him, closing her eyes briefly at the pain before looking at him again.

"How's it going?"

Her laugh was husky as she reached a hand out to him. He stepped closer, wrapping his fingers around her palm. "Better. The pain's calmed down a bit."

She winced again. He frowned. His mother touched his arm and he looked down at her. "They gave her a test dose for the epidural. If she's ok with it, they'll come back in about 10 minutes to continue."

He looked back at Rachel, taking the towel from his mother and bushing her wet bangs away from her forehead. "You need anything?"

"Ice," she whispered.

"I'll go." Carole nodded at them and left.

She wrapped her other hand around his and tried to pull him closer. "Lie with me?" she blinked up at him.

"You know, that's the same thing you said to me why we're in this hospital room." He smiled at her as she nudged over to make space for him on the small bed. He pulled her close to him, rubbing his hand over her belly.

"Tell me, are you really OK?" She flinched again and nodded after a bit.

"They said this may take a while. Apparently I've been in labour for the past six hours."

"Huh?"

She shrugged. "I didn't know, my back and feet have been hurting all day but my water didn't break up until about an hour ago." She worried at her bottom lip and he tugged it free, rubbing his thumb over its softness.

They hadn't been together since she found it she was pregnant. Aside from those few stolen kisses when he'd stop by after his shifts, it never went beyond that. She didn't know how.

"What are we going to do?" She asked, her eyes staring into his.

"We're going to raise our baby together."

She chuckled. "Finn, we don't even live together."

"Then move in with me."

"I can't. I need my sound lab for work."

"Would you like me to move in with you? I basically do. I mean, you're the first place I go after I get off shift and I only ever go to my apartment for clothes. Besides, I think Kurt is trying to kick me out or something." She grabbed the hand rubbing her belly and grimaced, breathing out slowly.

She looked up at him after a little while.

Did she? Want him to move in with her?

"Yes," she whispered. "I'm scared. I have no idea what I'm doing and the books only tell you so much. I don't have a mother, and I don't want to have to rely on Carole for every little thing."

"Rach, I think my mother adores you. Aside from the fact that we're not technically together and you're pregnant with her grandchild, I don't think I've seen her happier. You don't have to rely on her for anything, she wants to be here. I think she already loves you," he chuckled, brushing her bangs away from her forehead again.

"Are you really ready for sleepless nights, messy diapers and a wailing baby with someone you've only known for nine months?" She asked, her lip between her teeth again.

He touched her mouth. "Don't do that," he whispered.

"Are you really ready to live with someone who can't cook, who'll probably diaper his baby the wrong way, who snores and works crazy hours as a fireman?" Her shoulders shook in quiet laughter.

"Are you really ready to live with someone who may be a tad dramatic at times, sings loudly in the shower, gets up at ridiculous times of the day, and whose life basically revolves around her career? Well, _did_."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"I'm serious Finn. We're going into this with no clue of what to do." Rachel frowned.

"Do you trust me?" He stared into her wide eyes.

"Yes," she breathed.

"Then we'll do this. Whatever we'll do wrong, we'll do it wrong together. People have babies every day without knowing what they're doing. We'll learn together and nobody will love this baby more than we do. Well, aside from my mother and Hiram. But Rachel, there's nothing to say we can't do this. I want this baby with you. I told you that from the beginning. Nothing's changed."

"You sure? I mean, Finn, I can be intense at the best of times and I don't want a couple months down the road you decide you don't want this," Rachel said, closing her eyes.

"Rach." He touched her cheek. "Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open. "You know, no one's ever called me that."

"Call you what?"

"Rach."

He smiled at her. "The night I met you I wondered how on earth that much life could fit into someone so small, you were intense then and I wanted to get to know you, despite the threat of your cousin." Rachel giggled, clutching their hands closer.

"And if pregnancy is supposed to make your emotions seesaw, I've basically seen you at your worst and your best, and still I want them both."

"Are you absolutely sure Finn Hudson?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because you need to call the doctor because I don't think this epidural crap is working. I just want your child out of me!" She hissed through pressed lips.

She squeezed his hand so hard Finn cursed loudly, her father, Hiram ran into the room. "Star, is everything OK?"

"She says the epidural isn't working and ow, ow, OW, _OW! Just get her doctor!"_

_:::_

Finn and Carole stayed beside Rachel through her labour, holding her hand and mopping her forehead as she wailed and cursed at the doctor between her legs.

_"Seriously, how the hell do women do this? Ow! I don't know if I'm going to shit myself or throw-up! Oh stop laughing Finn, if I punch you in your stomach you'll know what this feels like!"_

Carole snickered and gave her more ice as Finn wiped her forehead. Ten hours into this and evil Rachel was winning over nice Rachel.

"Relax dear, just breathe, you're doing great."

_"Carole, I love you, I really, really, really love you, but your grandchild seems to be ripping through my ass!"_ She wailed.

Smartly, Finn kept quiet.

"Breathe Rachel. I'm going to count to three and I want you to push as hard as you can, alright?" the doctor looked up at her.

"Okay." Rachel breathed, her eyes closed, hair plastered to her forehead. _"Jesus Christ this is hard!"_

"You're doing great Rachel. One more push!"

"I can see the head. After three... one, two, three, push!"

Tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to follow the doctor's commands, grateful for the feel of Finn's hand holding onto hers. He was crying, tears running down his face unabashed as he used his lips to brush her wet hair from her forehead, whispering quiet words to her. She fell back against the pillows, spent and breathing hard as wails louder than her own screams echoed off the walls in the hospital room. Carole gasped and pressed her lips to Rachel's fingers as the doctor triumphantly announced it was a healthy, loud ("That's all you, Rach!") baby boy.

The doctor held up the pink, squirming newborn to Rachel's chest. "Ten fingers, ten toes. He's beautiful. Let's clean him up and get his weight and measurements." _("Carole, go watch them!"_ Rachel hissed.)

When he was clean and wrapped in a blanket, Carole walked over to Rachel and Finn with the baby in her arms, careful handing him over to his mother. "8lbs, 7oz," she said proudly.

"Wow," Rachel breathed, blinking back tears.

"He's almost as big as you were, Finn." Carole smiled, reaching over to brush Finn's cheek. He looked down at Rachel and the baby and grinned, brushing away tears with the back of his hand.

One of the nurses walked over and Finn smiled at Mike's wife Tina as she tapped the form for the birth certificate. "Congrats Rachel, and you too, Daddy Finn! Do you have a name yet?"

Finn looked at Rachel, in all their talking they'd never discussed baby names. "Last name is Hudson of course," she smiled at him. His smile was wide. She looked back at the baby in her arms, his hand wrapped around her finger and kissed his forehead. "I want to name him after his grandfathers. Christopher Hiram Hudson."

Carole wrapped her arms around the three of them as she cried, babbling that she was gonna go share the good news with everyone else. "Your daddy is already out there crying Rachel, he's almost as emotional as me. _I'm a grandma!"_ she squealed, happily running out.

"Yea, you're kinda stuck with me now, you know?" Finn said as he bent to kiss Rachel's forehead.

She laughed and pressed her nose to Chris' forehead. He yawned and tucked his head under his arm. "He already sleeps like you," she murmured.

She looked up at him, his lopsided dimpled smile greeting her and she nodded, reaching up to wipe the tears from his face. He caught her hand and kissed her wrist, her palm, pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Thank you Rachel. Thank you so much." He pulled her and Chris into his arms, burying his face into her hair, not ashamed for anyone to see him crying, his heart swollen with happiness as he watched his son sleeping in the arms of the woman who told him to always leave something to the imagination.

_:::_

Chris' first night home was surprisingly easy. Santana begrudgingly picked up the rest of Finn's shift so he could take the next week off. ("I swear Finnocence, you owe me. You're just lucky it's because of my nephew's grand entrance into the world. Just don't drop him or something. He already looks like you, we don't want him behaving like you too."

"Ignore her Finn, that's how she always is. A big softie," Rachel laughed.)

Walking a tired Rachel into the house, he wrapped his arm around her, dropping a kiss on her forehead and told her to go on to the bedroom, he'd put Chris in his crib for a nap. She nodded, too tired to protest. Mason stood in the hallway staring after her, his tongue lolling out of his mouth before following behind Finn.

He walked his son into his nursery, glad that he'd taken his mother's and brother's advice in helping to decorate and layout the gender-neutral room from the month before. He rested the bassinet on the changing table and gently scooped his son out, kissing his downy head and laying him in the crib, setting him on his back and stuffing the blankets around the edge of the crib. (He'd read the same books Rachel had.)

He notched the baby monitor onto his belt and walked back down the hall towards Rachel's – their – bedroom and chuckled, she'd literally walked in and fallen asleep across the bed. He pulled her flats off and lifted her small body in his arms, awkwardly dragging the sheet down so he could lay her on the pillows.

"Finn," she murmured sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Rach," he whispered, his lips lingering on her forehead as she sighed and nestled into the covers.

He walked back to the living room, rubbing his hand over his neck. He hadn't had five minutes to himself since Puck had called to tell him Rachel was in labour and he was still wired, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. He spied a letter on the kitchen counter and opened it reading Kurt's delicate scrawl.

_Brother dearest,_

_Your clothes are in Rachel's guest room. I've brought enough groceries – and your junk food – to get through the next couple of weeks and our parents and I will be coming by tomorrow afternoon._

_We've asked friends and family to stop by in a couple of days to see you both and my beautiful nephew, enough time for you to get acclimated to changes._

_Relax, be happy for a change and breathe, you can do this._

_Love, Kurt._

He grinned walking over to the fridge for a beer before remembering Rachel didn't drink and would Kurt have even bought beer? He opened the fridge to see it packed with food and a case of his favourite beer tucked in at the back in front of heads of lettuce and packs of tofu. Opening one, he leaned against the counter, his eyes landing on the clear tub filled with baby bottles, rings, washers, a breast-pump and pacifiers sitting on a cabinet beside the sink.

There were rubber edges on the counters and every plug had a plastic cover with a latch. Everywhere he looked around the kitchen and the living room was baby-proofed. Mason came padding into the kitchen towards his water bowl, looking up at Finn before turning his head to drink.

"You know our job just became ten times harder, right sport?"

Mason huffed and sat down, resting his head on his paws and just looking at him.

Finn smiled as soft cries emitted from the monitor at his hip. Mason gave a small yip and stood up. Finn put the bottle of beer on top of the fridge and washed his hands, pulling off a piece of paper towel as he walked towards his son's room, the dog following behind him.

He could do this. They got this.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(May)<em>**

It wasn't hard, but it wasn't particularly easy either. Rachel and Finn found themselves calling Carole or Hiram at odd hours of the day with random questions and theories and before they knew it, they'd survived six months as new parents.

They argued.

Finn snored, he hogged the sheets and he usually forgot to do laundry.

Rachel sang in the shower, loudly, her feet were always cold and she was meticulous with everything, and hated dirty clothes laying around the house. Mason usually joined in singing with Rachel and as lovely as she sounded, Finn had to bury his head under the pillows to block out her duets with the dog.

They had their good times. Rachel was usually up before everyone else and had coffee, breakfast for both her and Finn and a bottle for Chris ready, laying out fresh water and food for Mason before either of her boys were awake. Finn was quite handy with pliers and a screwdriver and Rachel's clogged kitchen sink and squeaking back door were fixed before she even thought to ask.

On the days where Finn had to work the long shifts, Kurt, Puck or Santana stayed over so Rachel was never alone, Carole and Burt visited New York more than twice a month and Hiram and Leroy would call when they were an hour away to steal away their grandson so Finn or Rachel could sleep uninterrupted on those rare days.

Finn had built a huge doghouse at the back for Mason. The dog was quiet, and usually slept below Chris' crib or at the foot of their bed if the baby was sleeping with them. He didn't bark, he just watched, every move the front door made, and if someone came to the door, he went to the baby.

("If dogs could babysit babies, Mason would be the boss at that."

"There's a reason I chose a bullmastiff, Finn. They're basically huge protectors. Chris is as safe with us as he is with Mason.") The dog was almost past Rachel's waist, and it was usually funny to see him with Chris' bag secured on his back if Rachel didn't want to take a stroller when she went to the corner store or on to the parks.

Whenever Rachel had deadlines to meet for her scores or productions, Finn and Chris would sit quietly while she worked, the baby cooing happily when she was finished, drool dripping on his bib as his father clapped their hands quietly, Mason off to the side sleeping.

On rainy days when Finn was home, Rachel and Chris would curl up together on the loveseat and Finn would attempt to paint her toes while they both laughed at him, he ended up with more nail polish on him than on her toes. When they put the baby down to sleep, they'd curl up on the bed, trading kisses and stories about their days, falling asleep with Rachel's head tucked underneath Finn's chin until the baby monitor woke them up.

They still hadn't had sex, not since The Night That Changed Everything but surprisingly enough, neither of them was complaining.

Carole called on a Monday evening, telling Rachel she was coming up for Finn's birthday that weekend and asked if she could take Chris for the first of the two nights.

"Of course! What do you have planned?"

"Just dinner on Friday. Burt and Kurt want to take him to a basketball game, I figured the men could go have fun and you and I could make dinner. Then we're kicking you both out of the house to go have some fun on Saturday."

Rachel laughed. "Sounds like a good plan. I know Chris will be happy to see his Grandma."

"Take care love, I'll see you soon." Carole hung up and Rachel looked over at her son sleeping in his playpen. Mason was sprawled near the door, snoring quietly. She was trying to complete the movie score she was working on when she was pregnant and had finally gotten the last two tracks to sync up. She stretched and looked at the clock, Finn's shift ended in two hours and she had banana bread cooling in the oven. He hadn't been home since last Sunday and she was glad for the one day he took before getting the weekend off.

Santana's ringtone interrupted her and she tossed the sheet music aside to answer.

"Hi!"

"Berry, I'm on my way to pick you up now."

"Wait, what?"

"It's Hudson. He's in the emergency room at Mt. Vernon Hospital," Santana breathed over the line. "I'm two blocks away."

She walked over and grabbed a coat for Chris and herself, slipping hers on before bundling the baby in his and slipping on his hat. Mason lifted his head and huffed at her. She slipped her shoes on and grabbed her messenger bag, pulling the door open as Santana pulled up in Finn's truck. Bundling the baby against the night, she climbed in with Chris in the back, forcing her fingers to buckle him in the car seat as Santana sped towards the hospital.

_:::_

Finn was asleep; an oxygen mask over his face, bandages on his arm and his chest was wrapped tightly in gauze. She couldn't pinpoint when she had fallen in love with him but seeing him like this almost broke her heart. She clutched Chris to her, surprised he was still asleep as he squirmed and buried himself into her chest. She pressed a hand to her mouth, quieting her cries, before reaching over to push the hair off his forehead, still covered in dirt and soot.

_Minimal smoke inhalation, second-degree burns on his right arm and shoulder, bruised ribs on his right side_ from when a dresser fell from the second floor when they were clearing the first.

"He'll be fine, just a bit hoarse for a few days, weak, some coughing and throwing up. Just keep him off his feet, lots of fluids. He's only on oxygen now so he can get enough air to clean and clear out his lungs. Really, he'll be alright. He's a trooper." Matt Rutherford tried to smile, squeezed her shoulder and patted Chris on the head before walking out.

Santana was lingering outside the door with Finn's fire chief. She walked in and wrapped her arm around Rachel whispering _everything would be alright,_ _you have to believe that._ She said she called Kurt and he was on his way over.

Turning back to the man lying on the bed, she tossed her bag aside and kicked off her shoes, holding Chris carefully as she climbed in to lay beside him. She settled the baby between their bodies, laying her head on his uninjured arm, talking to Chris as he gazed up at her with Finn's eyes.

"Daddy's gonna be fine, baby. He'll come home soon and we'll be good for him, right?" She whispered through her tears. She kissed his chest, whispering her _I love yous _into his bandages.

She woke up a little while later, Finn's hand wrapped tightly around her waist as he secured her under his chin, Kurt sitting in the chair beside them, a bottle in his hand as he fed Chris.

His face was wet, but he was smiling as he talked softly with Finn.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(August)<em>**

On the last night of the first project she took since Chris was born, Finn kissed her on the cheek and took the baby upstairs, leaving her to work undisturbed in her music lab. He ordered food from her favourite restaurant (Ramen noodles and PB&J didn't exactly count as romance) and gave Chris a pacifier, settling him on the floor with Mason in front of the couch underneath the football mobile Burt had bought him.

He set out the food, lighting the oven and tossing empty cartons into the bin and running to change his shirt when he spilled pomegranate juice on his shirt. Rachel was still breastfeeding and he wasn't insensitive enough to drink wine with dinner when she couldn't.

He went back to the room and sat down beside Chris, picking him up and giving him a bottle, hoping Rachel wouldn't be too long. He had burped and changed Chris before he heard her sound door open. Mason perked up, looked at Finn and got up, shaking his head and padded to the back door, huffing as he went. Finn chuckled.

"Finn?" Rachel's tired voice drifted up the stairs and he turned to her, Chris gripping onto the box Finn had in his hand.

"We're in here." She walked to the living room, curious eyes lingering on the dining table.

"What's that?" She pointed to the table, tickling Chris.

"Food. I hope you're hungry." He smiled, bending to touch his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips. "Famished."

"Lead the way."

"Don't you want me to take Chris? While you, finish setting up? There's no actual food on the table besides the salad," she laughed lightly.

"If you want." He handed his son over, smiling at the giddy look on Chris' face as he smiled at his mother. He walked into the kitchen, turning off the oven and pulling out trays of food.

"Hey there my little man! You being good for daddy?" Rachel cooed at Chris. He giggled his bubbly laugh at her kisses, shaking the box he had in his hand.

"Finn, why'd you give the baby a box to play with? What if there's something inside?"

"Oh? What box?"

She took the small box from Chris, prying it open with her fingers. "This box-," she stopped talking. Nestled inside the small velvet cushion was a silver ring, turquoise stones sparkling on either side of a pretty diamond.

"Finn." Her voice was barely a whisper but he heard her, turning around with a nervous look on his face. He walked towards her, rubbing the back of his neck as he stopped in front of her.

"Rach." His voice had always been a bit huskier since the accident; his squad mates teased him endlessly because of it, saying he had an easier ticket to get into ladies' panties from now on. He was done for other women. He only wanted Rachel Berry.

He reached up and brushed tears from her cheeks, her hand holding the box trembling. He took the baby from her and her hand flew to her mouth, fingers pressed hard against her mouth to quiet her sobs. He cradled the baby against his chest and brushed more tears from her cheeks, blinking away his own.

"Rach, don't cry baby, please?"

She shook her head, giving him a small, wet smile.

"You know, we sorta did this whole thing backwards. A baby and then moving in together. But I'm really glad we did and stuff. But, I'm thinking Chris'll be one in a couple of months and he already has my name, and I really, really, _truly_ love you Rach. I'm glad you decided to go out with us that night. And I'm even more glad you decided to keep our baby. And I'm really, really, very happy you decided to let us raise him together. But I want to do this right from now on."

She was crying openly now, her eyes red, nose running and Finn had never seen her look more beautiful.

He tapped the box still in her trembling fingers. "You know, you can marry us if you want to." He brushed the wetness from his face and gently bounced the baby in his arms.

She nodded, wiping her face on her sleeve and stepped to him, stretching on her toes to press her lips against his. "Yes."

He took the ring from her, slipping it on the finger it belonged and held her close to him, peppering her face with kisses.

Chris squealed from between them, his happy baby noises blending with his parent's laughter.

"I love you," he said, brushing his nose against Rachel's. "I should have told you every day since Chris was born and I promise to tell you every day until I die. I'll do my own laundry," (Rachel snorted at that) "and I'll share the sheets and I willingly eat leaf and tofu every day for the rest of my life if you'll spend it with me."

Rachel laughed, pressing her palm to his cheek, he smiled, feeling her ring against his skin.

"I love you. I really, really love you."

She heard music playing and looked behind Finn towards her sound door that was still closed.

"I hear music," she whispered, turning her eyes back to his.

"Uh huh." He gathered her close to him, swaying easily from side to side as he whispered the words into her hair.

_You never see it coming,_

_And the next thing you know_

_Unconditional love…_

**_-le fin-_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Song is 'Jah Cure - Unconditional Love'.. reviews fuel that. Bless up!**


End file.
